Discussion utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4
Pour moi * [[Discussion:Modèle Episode#Discussion 2010: sidebar épisode]] * [[Memory Alpha:Jargon Star Trek]] * [[Modèle:Articlesexergue]], [[Modèle:Articlesdemandés]] y-a-t-il un canevas précis pour les planètes, les espèces ? :=> Planète : [[Memory Alpha:Modèle]] :=> Espèces : non, mais généralement, pas de sidebar et les sections sont : Physiologie, Histoire, Société, Peuple (liens vers liste de personnages), Coulisses :- [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] 12 mars 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) physiologie, société, culture & traditions, politique, histoire, technologie, peuple, coulisses... les sections sont combinables. *One thing you might want to keep in mind: the formatting of the template works best if the image file is exactly as big as the ones we use (500x75px) *[[Modèle:Bannières]] ;codes couleurs * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors codes couleurs] ;menu **#popular#|most_popular *[[Portail:Science/Branches scientifiques]] A faire * [[Miramanee]] * [[Ferengi]] * [[Seven of Nine]] * [[Angosien]] * [[Bétazoïde]] * [[Michael Dorn]]: ** 1988 - [[Henry Djanik]] - TNG 1x01, 03, 04, 07, 08 & 10 ** 1996 - [[Michel Blin]] - TNG entière * [[Jonathan Frakes]]: ** 1988 - [[José Luccioni]] - TNG 1x01, 03, 04, 07, 08 & 10 ** 1996 - [[Richard Darbois]] - TNG 3x26 & 4x01 - [[Paramount Pictures]] ** 1996 Novembre - [[Bernard Bollet]] - TNG entière * [[Colm Meaney]]: ** 1993 - [[Patrick Préjean]] - DS9 1x01 ** 1996 - [[Jean-Pierre Rigaux]] - DS9 entière - Studio Lincoln * [[Nana Visitor]]: ** 1993 - [[Frédérique Tirmont]] - DS9 1x01 ** 1996 - ??? - DS9 entière - Studio Lincoln essais Bon anniversaire à [[Leonard Nimoy]]. [[image:Leonard Nimoy.jpg|150px|]] Bon anniversaire à [[Scott Bakula]]. Bon anniversaire à [[Roxann Dawson]]. Bonjour, nous sommes le: Philoust123 Je ne suis pas très d'accord avec ta dernière réversion Wendy Neuss. L'article de base devrait rester celui de la productrice. Les références à son nom figurent sur de simples listing. Si on cherche bien, elle doit être plusieurs fois citée comme officier, comédienne, etc tout au long de la/des série(s). Si on redirige celle-là, il faudrait rediriger toutes les personne de cette liste : [[Personnel_de_la_Base_Stellaire_32]] et de multiples autres. - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] juillet 18, 2010 à 11:59 (UTC) :ok on fait chemin inverse !!! l'as tu fait ??? Oui, déjà fait et j'ai même créé tous les articles [[Wendy Neuss]], [[Wendy Neuss (SS Seattle)]], [[Wendy Neuss (comédienne)]] et corrigé / complété [[Wendy Neuss (Starfleet)]] vu qu'elle a été citée plusieurs fois. * Il est illogique de donner la préférence à un article de 1 personnage (sachant qu'on peut en compter au moins 3) plutôt qu'à un producteur * que ces 3 personnages ne sont que des références obscures sur des okudagrams donc le lecteur va pas nécessairement les rechercher en priorité. * que cela nous obligerait à rechanger tous les articles acteurs, producteurs, personnel de production, vu qu'ils sont tous cités plusieurs fois sur des okudagrams. J'avoue qu'en tapant Gene Roddenberry, Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Matt Jefferies ou Braga, je m'attend pas à tomber sur l'obscur officier de Starfleet. Neuss, bien que moins connue, est à situer sur le même niveau. * que nous serions désharmonisés avec MA-en et qu'il faudrait constamment se rappeler cette différence (la différence actuelle étant déjà Starfleet" au lieu du grade évoluant souvent, mais cela est logique vu qu'un "Amiral" chez eux est cité comme "lieutenant", "capitaine"...). Pendant que j'écrivais, j'ai vu que tu avais écris ;) J'allais encore dire qu'on pourrait créer une page d'homonymie si tu as envie. Perso, je n'y vois pas d'intérêt, vu qu'ils sont tous référencés à la fin de l'article principal (et que les 3 sont des références obscures) comme références dans les séries, mais libre à toi. Mais, dans ce cas, il faudrait alors adopter la même logique pour tous les producteurs, acteurs et là ça fait du boulot ;). Petit détail marrant, la "Neussite 293" est un "matériel explosif" (d'après MA-en) : peut-être une blague d'Okuda sur le caractère de celle qui fut la femme de Patrick Stewart ;). - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] juillet 18, 2010 à 18:48 (UTC) ::Bonjour, je suis personnellement d'accord avec cette manière de faire logique digne des Vulcains :-) [[Utilisateur:WariWulf|WariWulf]] juillet 18, 2010 à 20:10 (UTC) Fascinant ! Ces humains n'ont mis que 1721 jours 1 heure et 26 minutes à découvrir qui j'étais, je ne les pensais pas capables d'un tel exploit ;) Imzadi est plus impulsif style Archer ou Kirk, je suis celui qui l'embête depuis le début, style T'Pol ou Spock, à le contredire ou le restreindre (il va m'en vouloir à force ;). Wariwulf, tu veux bien jouer Trip (ça colle bien vu les articles mécaniques ;) ou McCoy pour avoir le trio gagnant :). D'ailleurs, sur un quizz de facebook "quel personnage de ST êtes-vous", je suis évidemment tombé sur T'Pol - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] juillet 19, 2010 à 00:09 (UTC) Ok pour tout ça, mais alors pourquoi, as tu nommé en "22ème siècle" et non par l'affectation comme on le fait en mettant le nom du vaisseau ? là je crois qu'au moins on resterait dans notre harmonisation !!! :Bien vu, j'avais pas gaffe. Au début, j'avais créé l'article sous "Capitaine" avant de me dire que j'étais stupide et je l'ai transféré sur 22ème siècle, sans doute influencé par MA-de - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] juillet 19, 2010 à 10:55 (UTC) pour l'homonymie, je n'avais pas encore chercher s'il existait des persos où il n'y avait que le nom de famille, ou un autre perso du genre masculin, mais là évidemment, c'est 3 fois le même nom !!! Trip ? avec une image de Reg, mais il va nous holoprogrammer, on est mal là !!! [[Utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4|C-IMZADI-4]] juillet 19, 2010 à 04:46 (UTC) ::Trip ça me va très bien. Je suis en train de découvrir la série ENT, j'aime bien cette ambiance de "pionniers". [[Utilisateur:WariWulf|WariWulf]] juillet 19, 2010 à 14:19 (UTC) ---- 4000 articles ;) le jour de mon anniv :) - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] octobre 17, 2010 à 19:01 (UTC) :: Félicitations pour le site et ses contributeurs, et joyeux anniversaire (gad t'keshtan) [[Utilisateur:WariWulf|WariWulf]] octobre 17, 2010 à 19:48 (UTC) :Cf : [[Discussion_utilisateur:Philoust123#Infobox_.C3.A9pisodes]] - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] octobre 19, 2010 à 18:33 (UTC) : :J'avoue ne pas aimer le fait que tu élimines les liens vers les articles dans les références internes (comme MA-en), je trouvais plus intéressant quitte à l'avoir en double d'avoir tous les liens dans l'ordre alphabétique dans la section Références plutôt que de se faire chier à chercher dans les textes résumés ou autres, surtout que ça vide complètement la section. - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] octobre 20, 2010 à 19:37 (UTC) je suis perdu là, de quoi parle-t-on ? [http://fr.memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Where_No_Man_Has_Gone_Before&diff=next&oldid=53766] bah ! ok ! mais c'est que j'avais lu sur une page de discussion qu'il avait été décidé de ne pas faire apparaître les noms dans les 2. je les remettrai. Par contre j'arrive à la fin de DS9, pas envie de revenir en arrière et vu le nombre de persos 2ndaires, là j'enlève anesthésie sur mon phaseur !!! :C'est certainement pas moi qui ait dit ça ;), parce que je trouve justement plus intéressant de retrouver la liste complète d'un coup plutôt que de rechercher de long en large dans l'article, même si ça fait redondant. Sur MA-en, leur liste de références (références non citées dans l'article) est tellement mal foutue que quand on recherche le nom d'un perso, il faut 3 plombes : voir quels sont les liens dans le résumé, voir l'ensemble des acteurs (dont le nom nous dit pas forcément grand choses) - liste parfois super longuette - pour finalement le retrouver en 3 clics sur MA-fr - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] octobre 20, 2010 à 21:12 (UTC) au cas où regarde le dernier article fait et les précédents il y a de bonnes listes de persos, et dis mois ce que tu en penses. Les guerres eugéniques Transféré : [[Discussion:Guerres eugéniques]] - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] septembre 16, 2010 à 21:29 (UTC) :J'espère que ce que j'ai déjà écrit te paraît cohérent. - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] septembre 19, 2010 à 16:04 (UTC) :La "Suite" est-elle la suite de ta conversation avec Yrad ou une réponse pour moi, parce que là j'ai pas tout saisi ;) ? - [[Utilisateur:Philoust123|From Cardassia with pain]] septembre 19, 2010 à 21:20 (UTC) les 2, une suite au tou, car si je fais des réponses fractionnées, je ne vais plus m'y retrouver !!! Plasmarelais Hi! The links you asked for may be added on mainpage by just editing it. Just add: [[ja:]] [[zh-cn:]] among the other interwiki links. But the french mainpage is protected and only admins may edit it. To have the bot added those links automaticly in the future, you would have to give me (not the bot itself) admin status. Hope I could answer your question. Feel free for further questions :-) Greetings --[[User:Plasmarelais|Plasmarelais]] janvier 16, 2010 à 15:21 (UTC) Darth Stefan